Nulis Surat Cinta?
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Alternative Universe. Semua orang pasti selalu mendapatkan sebuah tugas, baik itu ringan ataupun berat. Tapi, ada saja beberapa orang yang tidak melaksanakan tugas yang telah diberikan. Lantas, bagaimana jika tugas yang satu ini membawa suatu perasaan aneh? / For #BiweeklyPrompt5 / Warning Inside.


**Nulis Surat Cinta?**

.

.

.

Semua orang pasti selalu mendapatkan sebuah tugas, baik itu ringan ataupun berat.

Tapi, ada saja beberapa orang yang tidak melaksanakan tugas yang telah diberikan.

Lantas, bagaimana jika tugas yang satu ini membawa suatu perasaan aneh?

.

.

.

Genre:

Humor, Friendship

Rated:

T

.

**Disclaimer:**

Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

Nulis Surat Cinta? by Arisa Morishita

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan semata!

.

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, (maybe) Out of Character, Typo(s), _Time_-nya loncat-loncat, Gajeness, etece…

* * *

.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti _challenge_ **#BiweeklyPrompt5 **oleh AshaD

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sang raja api menyinari seluruh penjuru bagian dari bumi, dengan kanvas biru tanpa noda putih dan pilar-pilar kecil yang menemaninya di hari ini. Terdengar suara dentingan lembut yang berasal dari sebuah gedung besar yang diketahui itu merupakan sebuah gedung sekolah mengenah atas satu-satunya yang ada di kota Domino ini.

Dentingan lembut tadi pertanda bahwa sekarang waktunya jam masuk kelas. Para murid-murid yang tadinya berhamburan kini membentuk dalam barisan dan mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing tanpa membuat keributan.

Di kelas X.4, dimana tempat salah satu gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu sedang menunggu sang pengasuh kelas itu datang. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan kegiatan yang diadakan selama satu minggu ini.

Minggu ini merupakan kegiatan Masa Orientasi Siswa –yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan MOS– yang dilakuakan oleh setiap sekolah disaat memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Hanya saja MOS yang diadakan di sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya, di sekolah ini MOSnya diadakan selama satu minggu –entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolahnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat gadis bermahkotakan cokelat ini malas untuk mengikuti MOS yang sekarang. _Benar-benar merepotkan_, pikirnya.

Pintu kelas X.4 bergeser, memperlihatkan tiga sosok orang yang tengah berdiri di sana. Ketiga orang itu masuk dan mulai duduk di depan ruang kelas.

"Ah maaf… apa kami tidak terlambat lagi?" ucap pemuda satu-satunya dari mereka bertiga.

"Tidak, Yuusei-senpai!"

"Kalian marah ya sama kami?" Kini salah satu gadis dari mereka menatap penuh kilatan sedih dari manik ungunya.

"Tidak kok, Mai-senpai!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu abaikan kalimat yang tadi mereka berdua lontarkan," ujar santai dari sosok gadis berhelaikan hitam panjang tapi langsung disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari kedua rekan temannya. "Oh ya, sekarang keenam inti OSIS akan menampakkan dirinya."

"Memangnya kau kira mereka itu hantu apa? Sampai bahasanya 'menampakkan dirinya' segala…" celetuk pemuda yang dipanggil Yuusei itu.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Semenjak aku sering mengobrol dengan Anzu, gaya bahasaku jadi aneh…"

Yang disebut namanya hanya sedikit tersentak, gadis bersurai cokelat pendek itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei! Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa segala, Ishizu-senpai?"

Gadis yang bernama Ishizu itu mengangkat pelan kedua bahunya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…"

Berkat lontaran kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ishizu, semua penghuni kelas ini hanya bisa menghela napas heran.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja dibicarakan, eh keenam inti OSISnya pun tiba di kelas itu. "Hello!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

Salah satu orang dari keenam OSIS itu memberi sebuah isyarat. "Kami dari…"

"…Enam inti OSIS!"

"Sudah pada tahu belum kami ini siapa?" tanya salah satu pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Belum…" jawab serentak seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenalan dong!" celetuk gadis yang bernama Mai tadi.

Anzu tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing di depan sana. Yang hanya diinginkan gadis itu hanyalah kegiatan ini cepat berakhir dan gadis bersurai cokelat itu segera kembali ke bawah selimut.

Sudah empat orang dari keenam inti OSIS itu yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya. Disaat orang kelima akan memperkenalkan dirinya, manik birunya sempat menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dikuncir kuda yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Otogi Ryuuji. Jabatan saya disini sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS I, dan saya dari kelas XII IPA 4. Salam kenal semuanya…"

"Salam kenal juga…" ucap Yuusei riang.

"Kau 'kan sudah kenal, untuk apa bicara seperti itu?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Otogi itu.

"Anggap saja aku sebagai anak-anak lainnya yang ada di sini, kakak…!" ucap Yuusei lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah… aku jijik mendengarnya, tahu!"

Setelah Otogi melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya, dengan penuh amarah ia melemparkan sebuah sepatu yang entah-dari-mana-ia-dapat tepat di paras Yuusei tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lantas perbuatannya membuat gelak tawa sesaat di ruangan itu.

Sekilas Anzu sempat menyeringai tipis pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Pemuda yang menarik…"

"Dan saya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri saya, 'kan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi membuka pembicaraan.

"Dasar curang! Mentang-mentang kau itu ketua OSIS dan sudah hampir seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah ini tahu, bukan berarti kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu lagi!" tukas Ishizu pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Alhasil pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendapatkan sorakan sekaligus lemparan sampah dari penghuni kelas itu sebagai jawaban setuju atas pernyataan dari Ishizu.

"Hah… Iya, iya… Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi –walau kalian semua sudah tahu…" Pemuda berhelaian pirang itu menghela napas pasrah. "Nama saya Jack Atlas dari kelas XII IPA 1. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, saya adalah ketua OSIS untuk tahun sekarang…"

"Nah… begitu baru ketua OSIS yang bijak!" seru Mai bersemangat seraya memukul keras punggung pemuda yang bernama Jack itu.

"Aw… I-itai…!"

"Sudah… sudah…" Yuusei mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. "Kan semuanya sudah tahu siapa saja keenam inti OSIS itu, jadi silakan kalian berenam silakan menginggalkan ruangan ini…"

"Ah… Yuusei jahat! Yuusei telah mengusir kita! Oke fix! Kita pergi!" Jack memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada kelima temannya.

Lalu keenam inti OSIS itu pergi mengangkatkan kakinya dari ruang kelas itu. Dan disaat bersamaan pula terdengar dentingan lembut kembali.

Yuusei menggaruk belakang kepalanya, heran. "Lho, cepat sekali? Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu lonceng berbunyi?"

"Bukankah waktu selalu terasa berjalan dengan cepat, Yuusei-senpai?" tanya Anzu dengan seringai tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Inilah waktu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Mungkin itu karena keenam inti OSIS tadi kebanyakan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu…" tambah Mai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum tahu ya barang apa yang harus dibawa besok?" Kini manik ungunya beralih menatap penghuni kelas itu dan pertanyaannya disambut dengan sebuah kepala yang menggeleng pelan.

Tiba-tiba Ishizu masuk ke kelas. Tunggu, sejak kapan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu keluar? Ah, tidak penting! Kini di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas. "Ini barang yang harus dibawa untuk besok!" serunya seraya memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Mai dan Yuusei.

Mereka menatap intens apa yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas itu. Sesaat sepasang mata mereka sempat memicing. "Apa yakin ini barang yang dibawa untuk besok, Ishizu?" tanyanya serempak.

"Aku sempat bingung juga, tapi ini aku mendapatkannya langsung dari ketua panitianya. Jadi, apa yang tertulis di kertas itu benar."

Sejenak Mai menghela napas pasrah, lalu gadis muda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Yang perlu kalian bawa untuk besok adalah surat cinta."

"Hah? Surat cinta?" beo seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Yup. Jadi nanti malam kalian menulis surat cintanya dan besok paginya dibawa. Nulis surat cintanya harus jelas dari siapa dan untuk siapa. Dan kutekankan agar kalian menulis surat cintanya untuk salah satu dari panitia –mau itu pamong, OSIS, dan sebagainya, dan mengirimkannya itu harus berlawan jenis. Jadi dari perempuan ke laki-laki, dan begitu juga sebaliknya," Ishizu menjelaskan.

Spontan Anzu mengangkat tangannya. "Apa itu wajib?"

"Yeah wajiblah… kalau tidak, nanti kena hukum!" jawab Yuusei tegas. "Awas ya… jangan ada yang mengirim surat cinta ke saya…"

"Memangnya kenapa, Yuusei? Takut ketahuan sama pacar, heh?" celetuk Mai. Dan ia langsung disambut dengan lemparan buku dari Yuusei.

"Hei! Kalian kalau berteng– ah… kalimatku diabaikan oleh mereka berdua. Ya sudahlah, biar aku yang membubarkan kelas ini," ucap Ishizu lirih setelah ia diabaikan oleh kedua temannya yang kini sedang adu mulut. "Baiklah! Silakan kalian bereskan barang kalian, lalu berdoa dan kalian boleh pulang!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rembulan sudah menduduki singgasananya di puncak tertinggi, dengan pernak-pernik bertaburan di kanvas hitam yang menemaninya. Beberapa hewan kecil yang selalu keluar di malam hari sudah mulai mengeluarkan alunan musik moroton yang begitu menenangkan batin. Malam yang sunyi untuk beristirahat dengan tenang dan mengisi ulang kembali energi yang telah habis dibakar tubuh.

Seharusnya waktu-waktu seperti ini sudah waktunya gadis bermanik bak langit siang cerah ini untuk berada di bawah selimut dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi kini Anzu sedang duduk di dekat meja belajarnya, dengan beberapa lembaran kertas dan sebuah pena yang tidak tertata rapi di atas mejanya dan penerangan yang cukup untuk menemaninya.

"Menulis surat cinta, ya?"

Ia terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di jenjang menengah atas itu nampak bingung apa yang harus ia tulis di atas benda tipis berwarna putih itu. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah untuk siapa tulisan itu dipersembahkan.

Anzu menghela napas kasar. MOS-MOS yang sebelumnya pernah ia ikuti tidak selama dan seaneh ini. Baginya, MOS yang ia lakukan di tahun ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi di seantero muka bumi ini.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas kasar. Di kepalanya sama sekali tidak terbesit satu katapun untuk ditulis. Ia juga masih bingung tulisan yang akan gadis bersurai cokelat ini tulis dibuat untuk siapa, mengingat ia harus mengirim suratnya kepada lawan jenisnya.

Laki-laki yang ia ketahui di panitia MOSnya hanya Yuusei saja, tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menulis surat untuknya. Lantas untuk siapa lagi coba? Saat ini hanya sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda itu yang terlintas dibenaknya.

T-tunggu dulu… pemuda bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda…

"Bingo!"

Sekilas sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di atas mejanya menjadi satu tumpukan. Jemarinya mulai meraih sebatang pena dan secarik kertas, ia mulai menggerakkan pena itu di atas permukaan putih itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kanvas biru di atas terlihat sangat indah dengan noda-noda putih yang menemaninya. Burung-burung kecil banyak yang bertebangan ke segala penjuru, menjelajahi langit bebas tanpa hambatan.

MOS hari ini sudah selesai, maka dari itu sekolah ini sudah tidak ada orang-orangnya lagi. Yang ada hanya semua panitia yang ada kaitannya dengan kegiatan yang satu ini.

Kini semua panitianya sudah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang panitia dan mulai melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya. Sudah beberapa orang yang sudah memberikan laporannya, dan kini saatnya pengasuh kelas sementara X.4 siap untuk melapor.

"Jadi… Yuusei, Mai, Ishizu, apa laporan kalian?" tanya Jack selaku ketua panitia MOS tahun ini.

"Semua kegiatan di kelas X.4 berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang bolong satupun, dan semuanya membawa barang apa yang diminta," Yuusei melaporkan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh ya?" Kini gadis bersurai cokelat panjang yang tengah duduk di sebelah Jack terlihat begitu antusias. "Apa ada yang menulis surat untukku?"

Ishizu memeriksa setiap lembaran kertas yang terlipat dengan sempurna yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya itu satu per satu, mencari nama orang yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu. "Uhm… tidak ada yang menulis surat untukmu, Shizuka…"

"Huu…" Gadis yang dipanggil Shizuka itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tidak ada yang menulis surat untukku… sudah tiga kelas yang seperti itu… Oke fix! Aku ngambek sama ketiga kelas itu!"

Semua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu –mau sengaja atau tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat Shizuka– langsung menghela napas heran bersama seketika.

"Ah…" Tiba-tiba Yuusei muncul dengan mengenakan pakaian bak tukang pos –yang tidak diketahui kapan pemuda itu mengganti pakaiannya. "Waktunya jadi tukang pos alias tukang antar surat!"

Dengan cepat pemuda dengan bentuk mahkota yang unik itu langsung mengambil semua lembaran kertas yang terlipat dengan sempurna dari Ishizu tanpa permisi. Lalu Yuusei menjalankan tugas –yang mendadak munculnya, membagikan semua surat-surat kepada orang yang sudah tertulis jelas di atas kertas itu.

Semua surat itu sudah dibagikan oleh Yuusei pada orangnya masing-masing. Bagi panitia yang mendapatkan surat dari anak-anak X.4 langsung membuka suratnya tanpa menunggu waktu yang terbuang lagi.

"Eh… tidak ada surat untukku juga?" tanya Jack seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti apa yang kau lihat…" Yuusei mengangkat pelan kedua bahunya. "Dari kelas X.4 tidak ada yang mengirimkan surat untukmu, tapi kebanyakan surat dari kelas itu untuk Honda. Yah, berarti kau tidak laku di kelas X.4."

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini barang? Bisa laku segala…" Jack menatap sinis pada Yuusei.

"Setidaknya aku yang lebih mendominasi, hahahaha…" Ledaklah sudah tawa dari pemuda berambut lancip ke atas itu –sebut saja Honda. "Hei, sepupuku Otogi! Apa kau dapat surat dari salah satu anak kelas X.4?" Kini pandangannya beralih ke pemuda berhelaian hitam yang diikat kuda di sebelahnya.

Lantas pemuda yang dimaksud pun tersentak. "A-aku ya… ehm… dapat sih… walau satu…"

"Itu sudah bagus, Otogi! Daripada tidak dapat sama sekali…" ucap Mai seraya maniknya menatap Jack dengan maksud untuk menyindirnya.

Otogi tidak memperdulikan perang adu mulut antara Jack dan Mai yang tidak sengaja tersaji secara _live_. Manik hijaunya berfokus pada secarik surat yang kini tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, perlahan jemarinya mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu sehingga terlihat jelas coretan huruf yang tertera di atas kertas itu.

Maniknya mulai bergerak, mulai membaca setiap coretan kata yang terterah di kertas itu. Setelah ia selesai membaca semua kalimat yang terterah di sana, spontan sebuah guratan merah terbentuk di paras tampannya, dan jangan lupa dengan asap yang mulai mengepul di kepalanya.

Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan Otogi, semua orang kini berganti alih pandangannya menuju pemuda dengan manik hijau itu.

"Kau kenapa, Otogi? Kok wajahmu bak kepiting rebus sih?" tanya Honda heran.

Otogi tidak langsung menjawab, membiarkan dirinya untuk bungkam. Dengan guratan merah di parasnya yang semakin banyak dan besar, pemuda itu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Honda. Spontan pemuda dengan bentuk rambut lancip itu tersentak, lalu jemarinya bergerak mengambil secarik kertas itu dan bersiap untuk dibacakan mata surat apa yang ada di sana.

_**Maaf jika saya lancang karena telah menulis surat yang tergolong aneh ini…**_

_**Wahai pemuda tampan yang membaca surat ini… Pemuda berkulit tan, manik bak berlian hijau yang indah, dan helaian hitam panjang indah yang diikat kuda…**_

_**Pantulan cahayamu selalu terpancarkan hingga menjatuhkan sebuah bayangan di rentina dan mengirimkan sebuah gambaran di memori sehingga aku tidak bisa melupakan bayanganmu… **_

_**Pesonamu terpancarkan dari caramu bicara, caramu berjalan, dan tingkat ketegasanmu sehingga membuatku jadi dilema…**_

_**Walaulah dirimu tidak setampan Justin Bieber, Edward (Twilight), Lee Gi-kwang (B2ST), bahkan Jacky Chan sekalipun. Tapi ada pepatah yang berbunyi: "Don't judge book by the cover!" Walau di luar tidak –terlalu**__**–**__** tampan, tapi aku yakin pasti di dalamnya sangatlah tampan.**_

_**Mungkin banyak orang mengira kau itu sangatlah galak **__**–**__**mungkin itu karena tingkat ketegasanmu yang sudah melebihi tingkat dewa, tapi aku sangat yakin kau melakukan itu semua karena kau ingin membawa aku **__**–**__**bahkan kami semua murid baru di sekolah ini**__**–**__** ke sebuah jalan yang dinamakan "kedisiplinan."**_

_**Sekian dan terima kasih karena kau mau membaca tulisan yang aneh nan gaje ini…**_

_**Ditulis oleh Anzu Mazaki dari kelas X.4**_

"Ah tjieeh… cieeeh cieeeh…"

Kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan oleh Honda disambut meriah oleh semua panitia yang mendengar ucapannya –sengaja maupun tidak sengaja– dan sambutan meriah itu dipersembahkan khusus untuk Otogi yang kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah merah padam bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap.

"Aw~ Kalimatnya begitu romantis tis!" seru Shizuka mulai meracau seraya menggigit ujung jemari-jemari rampingnya.

"Romantis apanya?" Walau dalam keadaan bak kepiting rebus sekalipun, Otogi dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Masa aku dibanding-bandingkan sama artis-artis yang disebutkan di surat itu… sama Jacky Chan pula…"

"Kalau misalnya kau tidak suka dengan apa yang tertulis di sana, kenapa kau masih merah seperti itu?" tanya Ishizu dengan nada jahilnya.

Bukannya padam justru berkat kalimat yang dilontarkan Ishizu warna merah di tubuh pemuda bermanik hijau itu semakin merah. Karena tak sanggup menahan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh aliran darahnya, Otogi langsung melesat keluar dari ruang panitia.

Setelah pemuda bersurai hitam itu menutup pintu ruangan itu sehingga terdengar suara pintu yang berkumandang dengan keras, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa sangat lemas. Karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, spontan punggungnya menempel di pintu dan perlahan tubuhnya terduduk lunglai di lantai koridor.

Pemuda itu berhasil mengontrol emosinya sehingga warna merah di tubuhnya lenyap. Sekilas manik hijaunya menatap sejenak secarik kertas yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya, lalu membawa secarik kertas itu dalam dekapannya.

Otogi merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya setelah ia membaca isi dari secarik kertas itu, sampai organ dalam tubuh yang terpentingnya berdetak bekerja dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Biasanya, kalau keadaan-keadaan aneh seperti apa yang dialami olehnya itu membawa sebuah pertanda bahwa… tunggu! Apa pemuda itu tidak salah berpikir? Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia merasakan hal itu, tahu orangnya saja tidak. Tapi, seseorang tidak bisa berbohong akan perasaan yang dipendamnya.

"Anzu… Mazaki…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gemericik antara dedaunan dan angin membuat suasana menjadi sejuk. Kanvas biru cerah di atas terterah dengan indah. Otogi sedang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gedung sekolahnya setelah menyelesaikan suatu urusan.

Pemuda tampan itu sempat menghela napas kasar. Menurut jadwal kegiatan MOS yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pihak panitia, sekarang waktunya untuk sesi minta tanda tangan. Ia berpikir bahwa hari ini jemari-jemari tangan kanannya akan terus berkutat dengan sebuah benda yang bernama pena.

Dan tebakannya tidak meleset jauh. Kini beberapa murid baru sedang mengelinginya dengan membawa selembar kertas. Ia harus bisa kabur dari gerombolan murid-murid baru itu! Karena sudah ditetapkan: jika ingin mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan dari setiap panitia, butuh pengorbanan yang sangat-sangat besar.

Alhasil Otogi sukses untuk melarikan diri dari gerombolan murid baru yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya. Pemuda itu berusaha mengumpulkan potongan-potongan napasnya akibat dari pesta 'kejar-kejaran'nya.

"Otogi-senpai…"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Lantas itu membuat Otogi menoleh ke belakang, sosok gadis cantiklah yang tertangkap oleh manik hijaunya.

"A-aku Anzu Mazaki dari kelas X.4… apa boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu, senpai?" Dengan guratan merah kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya, Anzu bertanya pada orang di depannya.

DEG!

_J-jadi… ini yang namanya Anzu? Orang yang telah menulis surat itu?_

Tiba-tiba saja detak jantung Otogi mulai bekerja dua kali lipat lagi. Kini di depannya ada sosok gadis yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya, dan ternyata gadis itulah yang telah menulis secarik surat itu untuknya. Perasaannya sekarang begitu tidak menentu, perpaduan antara rasa senang, malu, ragu dan bimbang.

Rasa senangnya karena ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang telah menulis surat cinta itu padanya.

Rasa malunya karena di benaknya terus terbesit dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terterah dalam surat itu.

Rasa ragu dan bimbangnya karena apa ia harus memberi tanda tangannya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menulis kata-kata yang –menurutnya– indah untuk dirinya.

Sesaat mereka masuk dalam sebuah keheningan. Bibir mereka sama-sama terkunci sesaat, tidak ada yang kembali bersuara. Manik mereka sempat bertemu, hijau bertemu biru.

Keheningan itu pecah saat Otogi mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "B-baiklah…"

Anzu sempat tersentak, gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu ini tidak percaya kalau ia akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari wakil ketua OSIS dengan mudahnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia pun menyodorkan selembar kertas yang ia bawa pada Otogi.

Pemuda bermanik hijau itu mengambil selembar kertas itu, lalu tangannya bergerak ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah pena. Dan mulai menggerakkan pena itu dengan jemarinya untuk membuat goresan kecil di atas permukaan benda berwarna putih itu.

Setelah selesai, Otogi mengembalikan kertas itu pada pemiliknya. Maniknya kembali menangkap gadis di hadapannya kini tersenyum senang padanya, dan guratan merah di paras gadis itu bertambah sedikit.

"A-arigato!"

Setelah Anzu sedikit membungkukkan badannya menghadap ke arah Otogi, gadis itu mulai berlarian kecil meninggalkan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Manik hijaunya tidak lagi menangkap cahaya dari gadis itu lagi, pertanda bahwa Anzu sudah pergi dari pandangannya.

Perlahan jemari tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya, lalu meremasnya pelan hingga membuat helaian biru yang dikenakannya jadi sedikit tidak beraturan. Ia merasa kalau jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lipat saat di benaknya terlintas bayangan gadis yang bernama Anzu tadi.

Kulit bak porselennya.

Mahkota cokelat sebahu yang melindungi kepalanya dari sang raja api.

Maniknya bak langit siang yang sangat cerah.

Senyum yang mengembang di parasnya.

Semua itu tidak bisa lepas dari benak Otogi.

Jangan-jangan, Otogi baru saja memasuki jalan baru yang bernama 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?

Menurutnya ini sangat aneh. Apa karena ia membaca mata surat dari Anzu itu yang membuatnya memasuki masa dilema?

_Well_, hormon anak remaja memang masih belum berkembang secara stabil.

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku memiliki tekad untuk menembak Anzu dan menjadikannya sebagai pacarku, ya?" Otogi bergumam kecil pada dirinya. "Ah… tidak peduli mau datangnya dari mana! Yang terpenting sekarang aku sangat percaya dan yakin jika Anzu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku! Walaupun kita belum kenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, tapi bagaimanapun caranya aku akan tetap menembakmu, Anzu!"

Padahal baru jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi pemuda bermanik hijau itu sangat yakin dengan tekad yang baru saja dibuatnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan _backgroud_ api besar yang berkobar dengan indahnya, ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya ke atas seraya mengatakan, "Fight!" dengan penuh bergairah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sang raja api bersiap menempati singgasananya di puncak tertinggi dari kanvas biru di atas. Beberapa orang yang tengah berada dalam kesibukan sehingga sedikit membuat polusi udara. Sekarang seluruh calon murid baru di sekolah itu sedang beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

"Setelah jam istirahat, waktunya upacara penutupan MOS," ucap Otogi pelan pada dirinya seraya menatap tulisan di atas kertas yang ia bawa. "Kata Jack upacaranya tidak di lapangan, tapi di aula karena lapangannya becek. Berarti aku harus membantu panitia lainnya untuk mempersiapkan apa yang diperlukan ketika upacara penutupan nanti…"

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas kasar, lalu maniknya menatap kanvas biru cerah di atasnya. Merasa iri karena ia dapat melihat beberapa ekor burung dapat berenang bebas mengeksplorasi kanvas biru di atasnya.

Terkadang ia heran, kenapa dirinya bisa dipilih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS untuk tahun ini. Karena berpikir seperti ini, Otogi merasa kalau tugas yang didapatnya menjadi sangat berat untuk sesaat.

Lamunan pemuda bermanik hijau itu pecah ketika telinganya menangkap suara keributan. Maniknya menyapu daerah sekitarnya, berusaha mencari dari mana sumber suara itu. Dan yang maniknya dapat ada segerombolan murid yang sepertinya sedang mengepungi sesuatu.

Rasa keingintahuan kini menghantuinya. Perlahan Otogi mendekati gerombolan murid baru itu, lalu ia meminta beberapa orang untuk menggeser sedikit tubuhnya sehingga pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas hal apa yang membuat mereka berkumpul seperti ini.

Manik hijau milik Otogi sempat membesar setelah melihat sosok gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu yang kini tergeletak di permukaan cokelat rata dengan mata terpejam.

"A-anzu? Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?" tanyanya panik.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu, senpai! Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah jatuh pingsan seperti ini…" jawab seroang anak dari salah satu gerombolan ini.

"Astaga… Anzu!"

Seluruh orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang berteriak. Dan yang mereka dapati sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai kuning sedang berlarian menuju mereka dan langsung mendekati gadis yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Jounouchi!" seru Otogi saat mengetahui siapa yang mendekati Anzu. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja! Dia ini sepupuku!" seru pemuda yang dipanggil Jounouchi itu seraya mengangkat tubuh ramping milik Anzu. "Dasa, merepotkan saja… Sudah kukatakan padamu agar kau tidak sekolah dulu!" Kini ia berbicara pada Anzu yang masih dalam tanpa kesadaran.

Sebelah alis Otogi terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jounouchi. "T-tunggu dulu! Apa maksud dari semua kalimatmu!?"

Hampir saja Jounouchi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk membawa tubuh lemas Anzu ke ruang kesehatan kalau Otogi tidak bertanya pada dirinya. "Well, mudah saja… Semalam Anzu telah menunjukkan rasa sakit kepalanya sudah limit, pertanda kalau dia harus mengistirahatkan otaknya sehari penuh. Disuruh istirahat malah tetap maksa ke sekolah. Dasar kepala keras!"

"Yang benar 'keras kepala', Jounouchi," ucap Otogi membetulkan kosakata yang dilontarkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. "Hah, sakit kepala?"

"Sebenarnya sih sakit kepalanya sudah lusa kemarin, kalau tidak salah ketika Anzu menyelesaikan surat cintanya… Tapi memang dari dulu kalau ia sakit kepala dan tidak langsung diistirahatkan maka kepalanya akan terasa sakit hingga pingsan seperti ini."

Otogi mengangukkan kepalanya berulang kali, pertanda ia mengerti. "Masalahnya adalah… kenapa Anzu bisa sakit kepala setelah menulis surat cintanya?"

Sejenak Jounouchi menghela napas kasar. "Kalau kau bukan wakil ketua OSIS, maka aku akan mencingcangmu karena dari tadi nanya terus!"

"Embarrassed to ask will result in getting lost! Sudahlah, jawab saja…"

Jounouchi kembali menghela napas. "Yang kudengar dari Anzu sendiri sakit kepalanya karena bingung harus nulis apa dan suratnya untuk siapa. Dia memikirkan hal sepele ini sampai jam dua malam."

Otogi langsung membelakkan sepasang matanya. "J-jadi maksudmu… Anzu membuat surat cintanya dengan terpaksa?"

"Well, bisa jadi…"

CTAR!

Seketika turunlah sebuah petir yang menyambar di hati Otogi, lalu dilanjutkan sebuah badai tsunami yang melanda di hati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Kini ia merasa tubuhnya tidak memiliki kerangka tulang lagi, lemas begitu saja.

_Apakah mungkin… Ah, tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh negative thinking dulu!_

Otogi menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu berusaha untuk kembali bertanya pada Jounouchi –yang sepertinya mengetahui banyak hal tentang Anzu. "L-lalu… saat Anzu meminta tanda tangan dariku, a-aku melihat wajahnya memerah pada saat itu. A-apa itu juga bagian dari sakit kepalanya?"

"Mungkin dia hanya malu saja, ya karena pada dasarnya dia pemalu…"

Dan pada waktu itu juga Otogi langsung merasa bahwa dunianya telah retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Lalu ia juga merasa kalau tubuhnya mulai jatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling dalam seraya berteriak, "Teedaaak…!"

Jounouchi yang semenjak tadi melihat Otogi seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri nampak bingung. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu sempat berpikir kalau Otogi sedang dalam fantasi sendirinya. Daripada ia terus diam, maka Jounouchi pergi meninggalkan Otogi yang kini mematung seraya membawa tubuh ramping Anzu ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi sebelum pemuda yang dikenal dengan kebebalannya itu melangkahkan kakinya, ia teringat akan suatu hal. "Oh ya, aku ingat! Hei, Otogi! Bisakah kau memberikan surat ini pada orang yang telah menerima surat cinta dari Anzu? Mungkin kau tahu siapa orangnya."

Seketika sang wakil ketua OSIS ini bangun dari khayalan anehya. Manik hijaunya menangkap secarik kertas yang tengah diarahkan padanya, jemarinya mulai bergerak menyentuh kertas itu dan mengambilnya. Telinganya menangkap suara Jounouchi yang berterima kasih padanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang terbuang lagi, jemarinya mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu untuk memunculkan tutur-tutur kata yang tertoreh di sana.

_**Saat surat ini telah sampai padamu, mungkin aku telah mempersiapkan diriku –lagi– untuk masuk ke rumah sakit yang kesekian kalinya kudatangi. **_

_**Sebenarnya aku heran, siapa sih yang punya ide gila itu untuk membuat surat cinta itu? Kalau saja tidak disuruh membuat itu, mungkin kepalaku tidak akan terasa sangat berat seperti ini.**_

_**Hei, Otogi-senpai. Apa kau mau memberitahuku siapa yang punya ide gila itu? Jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu, akan kubuat tubuhnya menjadi daging cingcang! Tidak peduli walau itu kakak kelas sekalipun, karena orang itu telah membuat kepalaku sangat sakit seperti ini!**_

_**Dan jangan lupa, beritahu hal ini padanya: "Siapkanlah diri Anda untuk disiksa habis-habisan oleh saya –berhubung saya juara satu untuk ekstrakurikuler Karate tingkat internasional!"**_

_**Trimakasih jika Otogi-senpai mau membantuku untuk mencari orang itu.**_

_**Anzu Mazaki.**_

Merinding sudah tubuh Otogi setelah membaca isi dari secarik kertas itu, diremas erat kertas yang digenggamnya yang digunakan sebagai media penyaluran rasa takutnya yang mulai menjalar di seluruh aliran darahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Otogi! Ngapain kau berpundung-ria di pojokan sana? Sebentar lagi upacara penutupan MOS akan segera dimulai!" bujuk Honda seraya menatap heran pada sepupunya yang kini sedang duduk di sudut ruang panitia –memunggungi semua orang– dengan diselimuti aura hitam aneh.

"Aku telah salah menduga, ia tidak menyukaiku… Aku memang bodoh…" gumam Otogi berulang kali dengan volume suara kecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. "Dan lagipula, jikalau Anzu tahu bahwa akulah yang punya ide untuk membuat surat cinta itu, habislah hidupku…"

Semua orang yang tengah berada di dalam ruang panitia begitu risau dengan keadaan pemuda berkuncir kuda itu. Mereka semua tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah menimpa wakil ketua OSIS itu –bahkan dia tidak menceritakannya sedikitpun.

Shizuka sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, heran akan apa yang terjadi pada Otogi. "Apa dia patah hati?"

"Mungkin saja begitu…" jawab semua orang yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Shizuka secara serempak seraya menatap lirih pada Otogi yang masih setia duduk memunggungi mereka.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terkesan aneh?

Terkesan absurd?

Yoweslah… Toh, namanya juga _fanfict_.

Dan ini juga dapat idenya setelah membaca tema **biweekly prompt**-nya, dan apa yang saya dapatkan ialah humor. Tapi saya gak tahu, apa ini masih masuk dalam temanya atau enggak. Yeah kalo ini gak tergolong(?) dalam temanya, palingan dapat nilai minus, nyuhahaha *dilemparsendal*

Harap maklum ya, otak saya ini emang otak humor, tapi anehnya bisa nulis FF dengan genre hurt/comfort dengan baik. Oh ya, apa humornya garing? /abaikanini

Makasih banget lho jika Anda bersedia membaca FF ini sampai habis… apalagi saya baru nongol di sini…


End file.
